


Below zero

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Mo Guan Shan couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing around for what felt like an eternity by now. He could hear the soft breath falling from the person sleeping next him. He Tian was fast at sleep.





	Below zero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of TianShan Christmas Event, Day 23 (5/7), prompt ‘snow’

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t sleep. He had been tossing around for what felt like an eternity by now. He could hear the soft breath falling from the person sleeping next him. He Tian was fast at sleep. He turned around to face him, and watched his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, his features handsome even when dreaming. His black hair had fallen softly over his eyes, the strands slightly messed up against the pillow. Mo Guan Shan brought his hand up quietly, hovering his thumb over He Tian’s cheek and brushing the black hair gently. He Tian, asleep, wasn’t aware of his touch. Mo Guan Shan smiled slightly, turning to face the ceiling. He sighed quietly and sat up. He combed his fingers through his red hair and got up, grabbing He Tian’s cardigan from the chair and walked out to the balcony. He opened the door as quietly as possibly, the cold air hitting his skin right away. He walked next to the railing, leaning his body on it. The city was still alive even in the middle of the night. All the neon lights were like a bright sea under him, few quiet but happy voices of people echoing from the streets below all the way up to the higher floors. He threw the cardigan on, the cold breeze sending chills in his body. If he was a smoker like He Tian he could enjoy a relaxing smoke right now, he was sure it would taste great on a night like this. He leaned his chin on his hand, looking down on the streets. He felt even more awake than before. Something cold fell on his cheek, and he glanced up, his eyes widening in surprise. The weather felt chilly indeed, but was it really so cold that it would snow? He watched the small, white flakes flutter in the air, feeling them land on his face and melt into soft drops of water. He shuddered. He held his hand out, watching the snowflakes fall on his palm, thinking how fleeting they were. He wiped his hand in the cardigan, leaning his arms back on the railing, the white snow dancing around him. He heard few rather loud cars pass down in the streets, clearly speeding. Maybe they were racing the city, he thought, the idea somehow exciting him. Suddenly there were two strong arms around him, wrapping him in warmth.

“Shit, you scared the hell out of me,” Mo Guan Shan said startled, his body instantly melting into the warmthness on his back.

“What are you doing here out in the cold?” He Tian said, his voice sleepy. He wrapped his arms better around Mo Guan Shan, tugging him inside the blanket with him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mo Guan Shan said quietly, trying to ignore the shivers He Tian’s hot breath falling on his neck sent along his spine. He blamed the feeling on the cold weather.

“Mmm…” He Tian hummed on his neck, his lips brushing the skin. “You’re going to get yourself sick if you stand here in the cold, it’s even snowing...”

Mo Guan Shan tilted his head slightly, giving He Tian a better access on his neck. The snowfall around them was gentle and slow, the flakes falling softly in the still air. The lips on him kissed over his skin tenderly.

“Snow tastes good on you,” He Tian said after a while, leaning his cheek on the red hair.

“Who would have guessed?” Mo Guan Shan said. They watched the streets for a short moment, enjoying each other’s warmth. Soon uninterested in the scenery in front of them, Mo Guan Shan straightened his back, making He Tian take a step back. He turned around to look at He Tian and unintentionally let out a muffled laugh. He Tian, surprised by the action, frowned at him.

“Your hair is turning white, old man,” Mo Guan Shan said with small laugh and brought his hand to shuffle the snow out of the black hair. His hand worked through the black strands and after clearing the hair from all the snow, he slid his fingers along the back of He Tian’s head, bringing his hand to his nape. His gaze dropped on He Tian’s lips, and he pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and he felt warm lips dance along his. He parted his lips slightly, inviting He Tian’s tongue to taste his. The slow snow fell around them, landing on every possible surface, ending up in their hair, skin, clothes. Mo Guan Shan slid his hand on He Tian’s chest, resting it on his waist. The mood was soft, the air quiet, the voices gone silent down in the streets. He Tian pulled away slightly, his gaze lingering on Mo Guan Shan’s lips, before looking at the brown, alluring eyes.

“Let’s go back inside,” He Tian murmured, releasing his hold on Mo Guan Shan. Mo Guan Shan shuddered as the cold air hit his skin and decided to follow after the other man. He closed the balcony door behind him, dropping the cardigan on the sofa. His skin felt still chilly despite the now warm air around them. He saw He Tian walking back to the bed, a big yawn leaving his lips on the way. Suddenly Mo Guan Shan felt tired as well, the yawn contagious and he couldn’t prevent one leaving his lips as well. He made his way lazily to bed that looked rather inviting now, sitting down on the edge of it. He looked outside of the large windows, the snow still falling silently behind the glass. Maybe it would stay until morning, he thought, the odds of it unlikely.

“Get back here,” He Tian said behind him, holding the blanket up and impatiently adding, “hurry up, it’s still cold.”

“Go back outside before you complain it’s cold,” Mo Guan Shan said as he slipped under the offered blanket, strong arms pulling him closer right away. He settled in a comfortable position, glancing at He Tian’s face, the man’s eyes closed already. He must have been tired, Mo Guan Shan thought. The redhead followed after the other, closing his eyes, letting the warmth radiating next to him lull him into a comforting sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something cute and fluffy after a while. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading❤
> 
> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/168834151419/below-zero


End file.
